Mileena's Little Game Part 1
by Circus of Terror
Summary: Just something I wanted to try. This is my first story. Kitana's left on a mission, and Mileena wants to...in her words..."have fun" with Jade. Although Jade wants to part of her scheme, she'll soon find out that what Mileena wants, Mileena gets. Jade/Mileena Femslash. Don't like it, don't read. R&R! PART 2 COMING SOON.


It was a quiet day in Edenia. Jade, Kitana, and Mileena were back from their mission. All three of them were tired, so they changed clothes before coming back to the main room. Jade was the one who came in first. She was wearing a black zipped hoodie, and black sweatpants. Kitana came in next, and her attire was identical to Jade's, only hers was grey. Mileena came in with the same thing, only hers was dark red.

All three of them were relaxing for a while, when Kitana suddenly got a call. It was from Raiden. Kitana murmured something along the lines of "We just got back, dammit...". Nevertheless, she activated her amulet, and a hologram of Raiden appeared. Kitana, not wanting to sound disrespectful, quickly hid her tiredness as she spoke. "Hello Raiden, what is it?" "There is a problem going down in Outworld right now", he told her. "What kind of problem...?", Kitana inquired. "Well after Shao Kahn's defeat, Shang Tsung took the throne". This statement caused Mileena to jump to her feet, shaking with fury. "WHAT IN THE FUCK?!", she shouted. Jade quickly pulled Mileena back down to her chair, and shushed her. "I'm sorry, God of Thunder", she apologized, "Please continue."

"As I was saying", Raiden went on, "I can't tell you much more about it, but I know that he is keeping your mother as a prisoner as we speak". Jade nearly choked. "S-S-SINDEL?!" This time it was Mileena who calmed Jade down. She smiled gloatingly after she did so, earning a dark look from Jade. Kitana sighed after hearing the news. "Alright...thank you for the information, Raiden." Raiden nodded. "It was my pleasure", he said. "Right...I will head there as soon as possible." "Sounds like a plan" Raiden said, before vanishing from sight. "Time to go then." Kitana sighed. "Jade, you and Mileena are to watch over while i'm gone. Bye" Kitana turned and left.

As soon as Kitana had left the palace, Mileena sauntered over to Jade, and tugged at Jade's hood lightly. "Jade...?" Jade knew what Mileena was going for, and she was going to have no part of it. "Forget it, Mileena. Whatever you're plotting, or whatever game you have in your brain right now, count me out." Mileena, undeterred, kept at it. "Awww..." Mileena cooed in her childish voice, "Are you sure you don't want to play with meeee...?" She emphasized the "me", by twirling around. Jade, finally stood up, and looked Mileena dead in the eye. "Listen here. I want NO part of whatever you're trying to pull, okay? I'm not in the fucking mood. So whatever shit you have planned for me, piss off, and share it with someone else" She said this, and fell back into her chair, in a huff. "Fine. Be boring then..." Mileena grunted. She went over to Jade's chair, pulled up a stool, and rested her feet on it, while resting her head on Jade's stomach. Jade grounded her teeth at the sight of Mileena resting her. But mentally shook herself, telling herself not to break down because of mere child.

15 minutes later, Mileena had fallen asleep. Jade noticed this, and breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally, I can get some peace and quiet..." That bliss didn't last long however, as 15 minutes passed, Mileena woke up to a deep growling noise. Mileena turned over and looked at Jade's stomach, and found out the source of the noises. "Jade...? Was that you...? Jade rolled her eyes, and looked down at Mileena. "Yes...that was my stomach growling. I'm fucking starving..." she answered. Mileena grinned deviously, as Jade's stomach rumbled loudly again. This was the opening she had been waiting for. The opportunity to set her game in motion had finally come.

Mileena now stood up, and flashed her eyes at Jade. Jade heard the little voice in the back of her head, and acted on it. "Mileena...don't even think for a damn second that you're gonna try anything on me. Hungry or not, I still have plenty of energy to resist you." she stated defiantly. "Ohhhhhh...I just want to play a little game...just to cure our boredom..." Jade was going to have none of that. "Mileena..." she warned, giving her a dark stare. "Don't worry, the rules are simple!" Mileena giggled. "Sorry, I ain't playing, sweetheart." Jade replied dismissively, and leaned back on her chair.

Little did Jade know, that she was soon going to be a pawn in something that Mileena has planned for her. And it was going to be something that she would NEVER forget...

(Part 2 Coming Soon)

Ads not by this site


End file.
